1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to panels used in visual display planning systems which may be in the form of wall charts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to form a panel from a backing sheet of plastics material and separate horizontal strips attached thereto, for example by welding, so as to define channels with the backing sheet, into which pieces of paper or card for instance can be inserted for display. The panel is thus made up of a large number of parts each individually fabricated and requiring considerable effort in assembly.
It has been proposed in Swedish specification No. 343246 to construct a double sided panel with strips at each side. The panel is there proposed to be extruded, and injection moulding would be quite impracticable if not impossible for the panel illustrated. The problems of moulding such a complex article have clearly not been realized, let alone solved.